It's Us
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Troy and Sharpay were best friends until Trpy decided that being popular was more important. Please review!I want to see what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Troy Boy. Ready for one of the biggest moments in our lives?"

"Of course Paybabe, as long as we're together right?"

"Of course." Sharpay said smiling, Troy smiling right back at her. They we're currently standing outside East High School. It was their first day of high school and they were both nervous wrecks. "We should make a pact."

"For what?"

"Well its high school things are bound to change, and,"

"You don't want us to."

"How did,"

"I know?"

"Stop finishing my sentences for me!" Sharpay said socking Troy hard on the arm.

"Ow! Look Pay, I feel the same way, and we're not going to change. I'll still be Troy and you'll still be Sharpay and we'll always be best friends no matter what. I don't need some pact to kept that promise to you."

"I know, but still it would help." Sharpay said. Troy sighed.

"Fine, you know I can't say no to you. Here," Troy said taking something out of his pocket. "I was going to wait and give this to you at the end of they day, but you seem to need it now." It was a silver necklace. The letters 'T' and 'S' were entwined and engraved on a heart.

"Aw, Troy your too sweet. I love it, thank you! I'm never taking it off." Sharpay said still looking at the necklace.

"Shall we?" Troy asked as he held out his hand for Sharpay to take. Sharpay smiled before firmly placing her hand in his and entwining them.

"Let's do this."

Three Years later….Senior Year…..

"Can you believe its senior year already? It seems like just yesterday we were freshmen. So much has changed!" Gabriella Montez said as she bounced around her best friend.

"Ugh, Gabriella stop hopping around, you look retarded." Sharpay snapped. She was currently putting her books into her locker.

"Gosh Shar, what's up your butt? I know you have that Ice Queen mode on right now, but you seriously don't have to throw a bucket of that iciness on me. I'm your best friend, if there's something wrong just say so." Gabriella said. She had stopped jumping around and was now looking at Sharpay with concern. Sharpay sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry Gabs. I didn't mean to, its just, today is just a not good day for me. It brings back bad memories."

"Excuse me! We met three years ago on this day!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I didn't mean you Gabs, because I am so glad I met you."

"I know. What would you do without me?"

"I would simply die." Sharpay says over dramatically. Both looked at each other smiling.

"What are you two smiling about?" Ryan asked as he hugged both Gabriella and Sharpay at the same time.

"Wow the Ice Queen's actually smiling, hell must have frozen over."

"Shut it Bolton." Sharpay sneered. She didn't want to see him at all today, but that would be impossible since they have every class together.

"Oh, Troy she looks serious. Be careful you might freeze." Chad Danforth said. He and Troy began to laugh even harder.

"Lets go Shar." Ryan says. He grabbed both girls bags before heading towards homeroom with Ms. Darbus. Sharpay just glared at Troy the whole time she was walking away.

"Welcome class. This year we will not be doing a play. This year you guys are going to sing some songs. You can choose one or make an original, choice is yours." Ms. Darbus says. Most of the people including Troy Bolton groaned.

"But Ms. Darbus, I can't write music. I don't even know how to sing!" Chad exclaimed. Ms. Darbus smiled.

"That's the twist, you are going to do duets. Male and Female." Chad sighed thinking that he was just going to choose some cheerleader to help him with the work.

"And I'm picking your partners for you. NO exceptions." Half the class groaned again.

"Now that all was said, I'm going to match you all up. Lets see, hmm. Mr. Danforth you will be working with Ms. McKessie." Chad bunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Who's McKessie?" He asked. Ms. Darbus looked at him before continuing.

"Mr. Cross, you have the liberty of working with Ms. Nielson. Please let him do some of the work Kelsie, other wise it would be fair." Kelsie nodded her head furiously. She was so very shy and she had liked Jason for a while now.

Most of the class was paired off all that was left was Sharpay, Troy, Daniel, and Emma. Sharpay was really starting to get nervous, she did not want to be paired up with the egotistical Troy Bolton.

"Mr. Bolton, you will be working with.."

"Please say Emma, please say Emma, please…." Sharpay was whispering.

"Ms. Evans. That leaves Daniel and Emma, you two will work with each other."

"Crap!" Sharpay says out loud.

"Language dear!" Ms. Darbus says.

"Sorry." Sharpay whispers before sinking down in her seat. Troy and the rest of his brainwashed basketball buddies were laughing at her.

"This sucks." Sharpay said. It was lunch time. She, Gabriella, and Ryan were sitting at the top of the cafeteria, where they could see everything and everyone in the cafeteria.

"I know Shar, but you'll have a song done in no time, then all you two have to do is sing it together once and we're off to college and you wont ever have to see Troy ever again."

"Thanks Ryan. You always know what to say."

"So you never really told me about what happened between you and Troy, Shar. I mean freshmen year you two were closer than we are today." Sharpay sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" Gabriella says. She was determined to find out why her best friend was acting all weird today.

"Okay then. Well it started about two and a half years ago. The second half of freshman year…………."

"_Hey Paypay."_

"_Hi Troysie. What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. _

"_Nothing." Troy said looking down._

"_Come on. Don't you think I know you well enough to tell when you are lying or not. We've been best friends since kindergarten Troy Matthew Alexander Bolton."_

"_I know Sharpay Marie Emily Evans. It's just that I'm so tired of being unnoticed. You know the geeks who get pushed around. I hate it."_

"_So do I. Vacation is coming up. What are you going to do?"_

"_Well were going to go visit my cousins in California. What about you?"_

"_The usual. Hang out at Lava Springs."_

"_I'm going to miss you Pay."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Troy Boy." Sharpay said her eyes watering up. Troy pulled her into a hug._

_Two Months Later………_

"_Whoa, Troy what happened to you?" Sharpay asked eyes wide._

"_I knew it was a bad idea." Troy said covering his eyes._

"_What are you talking about Troy, you look hot! When did you get contacts? And since when did you start fixing your hair?" _

"_Um, my cousin in California kind of helped me out a little."_

"_So Troy, you trying out for the basketball team?" Chad Danforth asked. He was the star player of the basketball team and Troy idolized him._

"_Um yeah, my dad is the coach and he sort of wants me to try out." Troy smiled. _

"_Cool. See you around Bolton."_

"_Hey Bolton, what's with the extra baggage?" Chad asked laughing at Sharpay. Sharpay looked at Troy expectantly, he usually would defend her, but he just looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Sharpay knew from that moment that things would begin to change and that Troy wouldn't keep his promise._

"_Troy?" Sharpay whimpered._

"_Lets just go Sharpay." __**Sharpay. **__He had not called her Sharpay since they had become friends._

"And then everything just changed. Now I'm the Ice Queen, and he's the basketball god at East High." Sharpay said looking down.

"Aw, Shar, I'm sorry, Troy Bolton is an ass."

"It's okay Gabs, all I have to do is sing a song with him, and then were done. We all go to Julliard and bye-bye Troy Bolton." Sharpay said with a sigh. She didn't know where to begin with this project. She couldn't just fail it, her parents would kill her.

"Watch out Troy, the Ice Queen is heading our way. Don't want to touch her, you'll freeze! Beerrrrrhhh." Chad exaggerated, making Sharpay roll her eyes.

"Bolton." Sharpay said stopping next to his locker.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your fine company this evening Ms. Evans?" Troy said smiling, just knowing that it would piss Sharpay off.

"Shut up you jack ass. My house at three. Don't be late or your going to do the assignment by yourself." Sharpay said walking away. The wildcats including Troy laughed. Sharpay groaned. No matter how much she wanted to hate Troy, she still loves him, and she still gets weak in the knees when he smiles.

"Careful Troy you might catch something." Chad says laughing his head off. Troy smiled and turned to put his things in his locker. This was going to be the first time in three years, since he's been to the Evans' estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharpay ran around the house trying to tidy up the place. Troy would be there any minute. She didn't know why she was trying to make such a good impression. Okay, scratch that, she knew exactly why and there was nothing she could do to get the evil butterflies out of her stomach.

"Ms. Sharpay, I'll will clean up for you." Their maid said.

"It's okay Rosa, I got this, you just take a break." Sharpay said nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ms. Sharpay,"

"Rosa, it's Sharpay, call me Sharpay." Rosa smiled.

"Sharpay, if you clean, then you'll be doing my job. If you're doing my job, then how am I going to get paid?"

"But Rosa,"

"No buts Sharpay, now leave the cleaning to me." Sharpay sighed before heading towards the music room.

Troy backed away from the door for the fifth time this afternoon. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it's Sharpay. He felt like he was knocking on the door of his biggest crush. It's probably because he hasn't been there in such a long time.

"Come on Troy, just do it. Just knock on the door. Come on, you can do it Troy, just go." He said to himself.

"Just go where? This is my house." Sharpay said. She saw Troy standing outside from the music room, for quite some time. Troy began to blush, and rubbed the back of his neck. Sharpay, saw this and knew that he was nervous. But for what?

"Um.. Nothing, I was just signing a song." Troy stuttered out.

"Okay.. Well just come in, you know your way around the house, or did you forget, like how you forgot about a lot of things." Sharpay said. She thought that she was the one that was going to sweat. She liked having the upper hand for once.

"We're going to eat lunch first, then work on our own composition."

"Whoa, wait up who said that we're going to be doing our own song?"

"Obviously Bolton I did." Sharpay said staring him down.

"Fine." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Troy! Your back from California. Sharpie told us that you would graduate over there. Its great that your back!" Vance Evans said, pulling Troy into a hug.

"Yeah, it is." Troy said playing along. That's what Sharpay told her family, that he was still in California. Jessica Evans pulled Troy into a hug right after.

"Oh, my, you've grown so much. What happened to those glasses and unkempt hair?" Mrs. Evans said with a smile. "Come on lets eat." She said pulling Troy into the dining room. Troy just scratched his head as he was pushed into the seat in front of Sharpay.

"So what happened Troy? Sharpie was fine the first three months you were gone. But then, towards the end of that third month she just wouldn't stop crying.."

"Dad! Don't bother Bolt., I mean Troy about that stuff." Sharpay said beginning to panic. She didn't want Troy to know the truth.

"Don't worry Sharpay," Troy said with a smirk, adding emphasis on 'Sharpay'. "It's not a bother at all." Sharpay looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"Oh, I know Troy, she just doesn't want you to know that she was devastated when you didn't come back. You two were never apart for that long and you know, she was in love with you. We all thought that you two would end up married."

"Mom!" Sharpay yelled, scaring her mother. Mrs. Evans didn't know what she did wrong. Troy's face was unreadable. Sharpay loves him? Sharpay couldn't take it anymore, she got up and ran towards her room.

"Sharpay. Come on, open the door."

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere. We have to work on the song remember."

"I'm not in the mood for writing a song Bolton."

"Fine. I'm just going to go in the music room and dig around." Sharpay immediately shot up from her bed. The music room is her sanctuary. He knew that.

"Whatever, you don't know the lock code on the door, good luck with getting in."

"It's 1473. Your favorite number and your birthday." Troy said smiling, he was leaning backwards against the door. "You know, I don't know why your acting like this, it's okay that your in love with me, I mean every other girl in school is. Whoa!" Troy yelps. One minute he's leaning on the door, the next he's on the floor looking up at Sharpay.

"Shut up Bolton. Your too conceded for your own good. Lets just get this over with so that you can leave me the hell alone." Sharpay said stepping on his stomach to get to the music room.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Troy said as he got up, following her into the music room. "Harsh love." Troy said smiling. Sharpay knew what he was doing and it was making her even madder because she knew what he was doing, and she was still falling for it.

"Troy just shut up so we can start on this stupid assignment. We're going to sing a duet obviously, so the song has to have a boy part and a girl part. How about we just pick a song and turn in into a duet? Hmm." Sharpay was digging through piles of papers looking for a song. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was biting her lower lip in concentration. And Troy Bolton was actually checking out Sharpay. _Snap out of it Bolton. It's Ice Queen Evans for Christ's sakes!_

"Just pick a song already."

"Okay we're singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Cailliet ." Sharpay said happy that she finally found a song.

"Seriously?"

"….." Sharpay raised one of her eyebrows in a perfect arch.

"Okay."

"Okay. We've picked a song. Come back tomorrow and we'll actually practice it. You know your way out" Sharpay said turning around to play the piano. Troy made a whatever face and walked out of the room.

"Troy my man we all thought you got eaten by the mountain lion! Glad you made it out alive!" Chad said laughing. Troy laughed along, but this time it seemed rather forced. The only one who didn't laugh was Zeke Baylor. He's had a crush on Sharpay ever since junior high. Troy knew that, and it just now began to bother him.

"Me too, Chad. Me too." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck before grabbing his stuff and heading to homeroom.

"How bad was it?"

"Well if you were home you would know."

"Don't do that to me, you knew where I was going to be."

"Shar you knew that Ry was going over to my house."

"I know Gabs, it's just,. Mom told Troy that I cried over him and that I loved him! And he's just eating it up."

"I'm sorry Shar, I should have just asked Gabs to come over."

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you it wasn't your fault. Let's just go." Sharpay said grabbing her stuff and heading towards homeroom.

"So class… how was the first day of your projects. Hopefully you could decide on what you are going to do. We are going to the computer lab so you can get lyrics to songs, etc., etc.. Grab what you need and start heading out."

"This is pointless Gabs. Where did Ryan go anyways?"

"He didn't say. He just not to worry and that he was picking us up after school."

"Oh. So what are you two going to sing?"

"Not sure yet. What about you?"

"Lucky."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The song is already divided into parts, so it was simple."

"Okay. Let's go to the mall?"

"That sounds good."

"Class quiet down!" Ms. Darbus says. Sharpay and Gabriella look at each other. They were barely whispering. This was bound to be a long day.

"_Dance with me Pay." _

"_Troy no we're in the middle of the mall and there's hundreds of people around."_

"_So what? You and me is playing. I know that's one of your favorite songs. Its our song." Troy said smiling. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come on."_

_Sharpay smiled before taking his hand. They danced until the song ended. _

"Hey, Sharpay, Gabriella. Ryan wasn't at school for half the day, I didn't know he was a basketball person." Kelsie said. Sharpay and Gabriella were the only ones she would talk to. She was the only other person, besides Gabriella and Ryan, that knew about Sharpay not being an ice queen.

"What?! Why? Troy and them will kill him. Where is he?" Gabriella and Sharpay said at the same time.

"He's at the schooltryouts start in twenty minutes." Kelsie said. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had seen Ryan play basketball and he was really good. But before she could anything Sharpay and Gabriella rushed out of the mall and towards East High.

"Oh my lucky stars, I hope we aren't too late." Gabriella says as they sneak threw the gym doors and behind the bleachers. They were shocked at what they saw, Ryan up against Chad, and beating him. Ryan faked left, but broke right, then popped a shot from the three. Swoosh! The other guys on the team were just as shocked as we were.

"Ryan, we had no idea that you could play like that!" Troy said eagerly. Instead of it just being Zeke, Chad, Jason, and him, Ryan would make the fifth man, and they would be unstoppable.

"Yeah. Well you don't know a lot of things Bolton." Ryan glared. Sharpay and Gabriella were just watching from behind the bleachers.

"The team list will be posted in front of the boy's locker room tomorrow morning. Thank you all for trying out." Troy yelled out. He probably felt like a jack ass.

The guys headed towards the showers and Sharpay and Gabriella ran to Ryan's car and waited for him there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked as soon as he spotted his sister and her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay retorted.

"And when where you going to tell us that you're an amazing basketball player?" Gabriella added. Ryan smiled at their antics and placed his bag into the trunk of his car.

"How about we go home, put Sharpay's car away and head out for some ice cream." Ryan said. He didn't give them a chance to reply before getting into his car and driving away. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and smiled. She knew this was one of the reasons why Gabriella was in love with her brother. She wish they would just get together already. They both climbed into the car and headed to the Evans' estate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**They had ended up taking Ryan's car to go get some ice cream. They had just walked in and not a second later they heard a familiar voice.**

"**Hey Ms. Parlini." How could they forget. Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy would come here every Friday after school. For the last three years they had been careful to not come in on a Friday, and today, they had forgot. **

"**Oh my, all four of you in one day! Aren't I one lucky old lady." Before Sharpay could object, Ms. Parlini shot out from behind the counter and hugged all four of them before seating them at a booth. It was extremely awkward for all four of them, but especially for Sharpay and Troy. They knew that Ms. Parlini wasn't stupid and knew that something had come between the three. "So what can I get you guys? The usual?" They all just nodded and as soon as Gabriella noticed that no one was going to say anything, she politely said thank you to the lady she had grown to love in the past three years.**

"**No problem Ella, it's always a pleasure to have you kids over." Ms. Parlini came back in five minute with a cookies' n' cream, two chocolate chip cookie dough, mint chocolate chip. "Enjoy you guys." Ms. Parlini went back to counter to serve other guest.**

"**What are you doing here Bolton!" Sharpay half whispered half yelled. She didn't want Ms. Parlini to know what they were talking about. **

"**Obviously to get ice cream. I come here every Friday after school." he's sarcasm only made Sharpay even more mad.**

"**Don't talk to me like that." **

"**Like what?"**

"**Like I'm stupid you ass."**

"**Well don't ask me stupid questions." Troy said with a smirk. Sharpay was fuming. He was ruing her already ruined day. Sharpay smiled and Troy though she was back to being okay. He smiled back, but the smile was held short because Sharpay kicked him hard on the shin, causing him to yelp in pain. "What the hell Pay?!" Troy shouted. The nickname didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay. **

"**Just stop Bolton. I don't want you playing games with my head. We're going to sing a song together and that's all. Then I'll be able to move on and head to college!" Sharpay got up and left. Ryan and Gabriella just sat in their seats looking at the spot where Sharpay was. **

**Sharpay came strutting back in with her nose in the air. She glared at Bolton and ushered Ryan and Gabriella to get up with her eyes. "I forgot my ice cream." She grabbed her Chocolate chip cookie dough and strutted right back out and into the car. "Stupid Troy Bolton and his stupid games. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid!" Sharpay smacked the dashboard with every stupid that she yelled.**

"**Shar. Calm down." Came the voice of Gabriella. She and Ryan had followed her out and heard her rant. They knew if she kept this up, she would end up having a panic attack. **

"**Maybe he didn't do it on purpose Shar. You know maybe,"**

"**Don't even say it Ry. I know that you use to practically be best friends with him too. But I doubt that it wasn't planned. Know him, one of his basketball cronies were filming this thing. They love torturing me. Stupid dumb jocks." Sharpay was still mad. They had pulled out of the parking lot and were now heading back towards the Evans' house. **

"**Shar. You need to stop stressing. If it's true, then he's just doing that to get a rise out of you. Don't give him the satisfaction." Gabriella was always the one to calm Sharpay down. Only she could. Of course Gabriella could read Sharpay like an open book. She knew that Sharpay still had feelings for Troy, but she wouldn't press them, because she knew that it would hurt her best friend. **

"**I know. I know. It's just, ugh, that kid makes me want to strangle someone to death!" **

"**So Ry, when were you going to tell us about your hidden talent?" Gabriella asked changing the subject. Sharpay automatically stopped talking about Troy and directed her attention to her twin.**

"**Um, I was going to tell you both if I made the team. Because I would have been really embarrassed if I didn't make it." Ryan said with a chuckle. **

"**Ry, you should have told us. We would have been there to support you." Sharpay said. "But from the looks of it, you already made the team. So we should celebrate." **

"**Yeah that sounds good. The premiere of Transformers 2 is tonight. We should go see it." Ryan suggested. **

"**Oh my! Shia is so hot!!" Gabriella screamed.**

"**Oh I know!" Ryan groaned because he knew that they weren't going to stop talking about Shia until the next day now. It was seven and the movie started at midnight. When they got home, both Sharpay and Gabriella headed to Sharpay's room to get ready. It took them two hours to get ready and they headed to the theaters to pick up the tickets that Ryan pre-ordered. They then got something to eat before heading towards the line for the movie. All this time and Sharpay and Gabriella were still talking about Shia.**

"**Oh my God. Yeah, I remember the Even Stevens!"**

"**He was so ugly, but then I saw him in Disturbia and Oh my God!" Sharpay said enthusiastically. It was almost eleven thirty and this whole time they were still talking about Shia.**

"**Oh my. Can you two please stop talking about Shia! This is why I need a guy friend!!" Ryan said covering his ears for the hundred time in about four hours. Gabriella and Sharpay laughed before moving the subject to Josh Duhamel instead. **

**Thirty minutes later they were in the movie theater looking for seats. There were ten seats left, but they were all separated. Two up in the way top, two by the bottom where the railing was, and six way up front and of them wanted to sit in the way front. Sharpay let Ryan and Gabriella sit together in the back, since she knew they wanted to spend some time together. And she really wanted the to get together already. She didn't like how long it was taking them to even admitting to liking each other. **

**She took one of the seats by the railing and watched as the previews began. **

"**Dude hurry up. There's going to be like no seats left!" Troy yelled. Chad was walking with Jason and Zeke and they were slowing them all down because of all the food they were carrying. **

"**Well if you would help us!" **

"**Well if you would help us." He mimicked. "Chad, Zeke and Jason didn't even want all this food. I'm surprised your still in shape." Troy said watching his words. He accidentally called Martha fat one time and got a beating from Kelsie, Taylor, and Martha The girls were farther behind Chad, still talking about Shia. Troy sighed and hurried to the theater.**

"**God I though we'd never make it." He whispered to himself. Troy spotted the six seats left and pointed them out to his friends. He spotted one last one by the rails. "You guys go ahead." He said. Truth was he didn't want to be near Chad when watching a movie. The guy chewed like a goat.**

"**Excuse me. Excuse me, Sorry, coming through." Troy finally maneuvered his way to the seat and accidentally sat down on a bag. "Oh, I'm so sorry miss,. Sharpay?!" He said way to loudly. A whole bunch of shushes were directed at him. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She was tired of seeing this guy. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, trying to get a better look at who he was talking to in the dark.**

"**Is there a reason why you are so close to my face Bolton?" Sharpay said in monotone voice. Truth was that she was freaking out about how close he was to her face. "And I'm obviously watching a movie." She said sarcastically, partially mimicking what he had told her earlier at Ms. Parlini's. It was now's Troy's turn to roll his eyes.**

"**Whatever Sharpay." Again another round of Shushes we directed at him, but before Sharpay could say anything the movie began, and she really didn't want to get kicked out of the movie.**

**The moment Shia was on the screen, all the girls screamed including Sharpay. And for some reason, that made Troy jealous. So when Megan came on screen he and many other guys hollered for her. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. **

**Sam and Mikayla just got done having their little LQ at the library, and Troy was bouncing his leg, making the fabric of his jeans brush up against Sharpay's skin, irritating her. **

"**Bolton stop it." Troy just kept on going.**

"**Stop Bolton."**

"**Make me." Troy said annoyingly. **

"**God Bolton! You stupid idiot! Stop that before I shove this popcorn up you're a.," **

"**Excuse me miss. We've been having complaints. I'm going to have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave." The manager said.**

"**He's not my boyfriend."**

"**She's not my girlfriend." They both say at the same time, each with a glare.**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm still going to have to ask you both to leave." Sharpay shot one more glare at Troy before grabbing her bag and leaving. She quickly text Gabriella and Ryan, telling them not to worry and just finish the movie.**

**Troy did the same thing to his group and sighed before heading outside as well. As soon as he got out he was met with a smack to head by Sharpay.**

"**Ow!" **

"**I hate you. Did you know that." Troy looked like he was affected by this, but before she could notice he changed his demeanor back to an angry one.**

"**Whatever." He said before walking towards Taylor's van. Sharpay groaned before heading towards her house. It was only twelve blocks away. But it was dark and she was dreading the trip home. **

"**Stupid Bolton." She again for like the fiftieth time. She had reached the last light, and there wasn't going to be another one for at least half a mile. Now she was scared. "Suck it up Sharpay. Just go." She continued walking, albeit a little bit faster than she preferred, but walking none the less. About three minutes into the walk though, she began to psyche herself out. She swore she heard a noise and looked back, and saw a blur. She rubbed her eyes and looked back, but no one was there. **

"**Oh my god." There was a loud clank and heard a male voice say shit. "Oh my god, oh my god. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" She took off running and she heard footsteps behind her.**

"**Stop!" the guy called. Sharpay just continued to sprint as fast as she could. "Pay stop!" **_**Oh my god he knows my name!**_** Sharpay thought. **_**Wait did he just call me Pay? Wtf?! Bolton?! **_**Sharpay stopped and looked back. And low and behold it was Bolton.**

"**What the heck Troy?!" Sharpay said. She was so relieved, she started busting out into tears. "I thought that you were, and, and, I though, die, oh god, I," She was beginning to have a panic attack. She began to shake and Troy could see the sweat beginning to drip down her face. **

"**Pay?" Troy saw the look on her face and immediately pulled her close into a tight hug, and rubbed her back soothingly. He had seen her have a panic attack before. They were twelve years old and she had lost Ryan's favorite hat. She completely freaked and Troy spent fifteen minutes just getting her to slow down her breathing.**

"**Twenty minutes later, Sharpay's breathing was back to normal and she was beginning to calm down.**

"**Are you okay?" Troy asked softly, trying to look into her eyes. Sharpay nodded into his chest. Sharpay then out of no where slapped his chest harshly. "Ow!" Troy said, but Sharpay didn't let go of the hug, so he sucked it up.**

"**What the hell were you doing?" She said normally. Troy blushed, thinking it was a good thing that she couldn't see his face. **

"**Um, I. I saw you walking home, and I didn't want you walking home by yourself. To tell you the truth you kind of scared me when you screamed. I'm sorry." Troy rested his chin on her head. Both of them were enjoying the moment but neither would admit it. Sharpay finally pulled away after ten more minutes. She cleared her throat.**

"**Um. It's okay. Thanks for uh, calming me down, even though your the reason why I was panicking in the first place." They both laughed and Sharpay realized that they were actually having a moment. "Um, are you walking me home?" She asked shyly. **

"**Yeah, um, let's go. Again sorry. For earlier too." Sharpay nodded and Troy reached down and interlaced his fingers with hers before leading the way to her house. Sharpay didn't complain.**


End file.
